


Ring It In

by triscilie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jackson tries to do a nice thing and fails, M/M, Re-Proposal, but they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: All Jackson wanted to do was give his fiancee a nice surprise. And while he was expecting some overjoyed, “oh my god I love you” tears, he didn't think he'd actually make Mark cry.





	

“Ow, ow, ow!”

“What, what happened?”

“It’s stuck again, mother-”

“Shit, okay one moment.”

“Oh god my precious hair!”

“Just shut up for a second and stay still.”

Jackson stopped moving and pouted as Mark gently pulled at his blond strands to untangle them from where they were caught on the ring sitting on Mark’s finger. Another make out session ironically being thwarted by the object. A few seconds of struggle and Mark managed to pull his hand loose.

“There all better.” Mark retracted his hand to examine his ring. Jackson rubbed a hand over his head to soothe his scalp before scowling at Mark.

“That ring is awful!” he accused with a low howl.

“You gave it to me!” Mark frowned at him holding his hand protectively near his chest. “When you proposed!”

“I didn't think it would make me bald over the next three years! I'm pretty sure that's your job. OW!" Jackson yelped when Mark slapped him. 

"Okay I deserved that. But come on baby, let me buy you a new one. A nicer one!” Jackson grinned reaching for Mark’s hand to squeeze it. “I make more money now then I did when I first got you that.”

Jackson had first proposed at probably the worst time possible. Newly graduated from college the pair had moved into the city together, Jackson had a job in marketing while Mark worked as a stunt double. Barely making ends meet but still desperately in love. Jackson managed to scrape together what he could from his paychecks and bought the ring currently on Mark’s finger. It wasn't much, but Jackson had promised to make up for it one day.

He kissed the back of Mark’s hand smirking against the skin, “I think after three years I'm obligated to get you a new ring and probably re-propose while I am at it. People keep asking me why we haven't tied the knot yet.”

“I'm working on it. Planning a wedding takes a while.” Mark groaned dropping his head against the coach before throwing Jackson a glare. “It's not my fault you proposed too soon.”

“Oh, I proposed too soon? And who still said yes? Hmm? Tell me?” Jackson nagged obnoxiously sticking his face into Mark’s till the elder pulled away giggling. Jackson grinned sneaking a peck against his cheek.

“If you re-propose how do you know I’ll say yes again? You sure you want to press your luck twice?” Mark mockingly mimicked Jackson’s dramatic gasp before doubling back in laughter.

“Don't make me cry Mark.” Jackson stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout. Mark immediately appeased him, leaning forward to press their lips together gently. Mark pulled back just in time to catch the dopey look on Jackson’s face.

“Jackson...I don't want a new ring, I like this one.” Mark said simply. He smiled down at this hand to carefully adjust the ring before offering that same small smile to Jackson. “You proposed to me with this.”

Jackson’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled back weakly, “That's surprisingly romantic for you.”

Mark wrinkled his nose playfully. He moved to bury his head into Jackson’s neck, his soft breaths warming the skin there. Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders to keep him there.

Jackson knew Mark had never once complained about the ring. Or anything for that matter. He was content with simplicity in a way that Jackson admired. Sometimes Jackson would catch Mark in the midst of a routine task pausing for a moment to stare at his ring. The soft smile that illuminated his face in those short moments was the kind of happiness Jackson wanted him to have always.

The kind of happiness Jackson felt right in this moment with Mark curled in his arms. And that's why Jackson wanted to treat him. Even if Mark wasn't concerned with aspiring for more than he had, Jackson felt he deserved it. He was a people pleaser and he wanted nothing more than to shower Mark with affection. The man he promised to give more to. And Jackson didn't break promises.

.

.

.

Jackson pressed Mark back into the glass of their shower. He could hear the glass rattle as Mark threw his head back against it. His slender partner was responding to each kiss Jackson pressed down his fair skin with sweet moans. He loved Mark like this, all wet and pliant under his touch.

Mark had a weak grip on his biceps, fingers curling into the tanned flesh every time Jackson sunk in with a bite to his collarbone. The attention to his neck felt so good and had Mark's entire body seize in pleasure. The hazy stirrings of arousal were clouding his judgement but Mark remembered distantly he did not have time for this.

“Jackson…” Mark panted, trying to push him away but Jackson’s arms caged him in. “We can't right now...I have a shoot today.”

“Okay so no marks.” Jackson grinned continuing to bite into Mark’s neck. His hands moved to his lower back spreading his fingers against the heated flesh.

“And yet, here you are sucking bruises like you want my blood.”

“No visible marks.” Jackson kissed up his neck, hands moving again to grip his hips. He made a dangerous move to sneak his hand lower only to be met with a swift pinch between his ribs. 

“Mark!” Jackson whined, pouting like a deprived puppy. Mark frowned crossing his arms stubbornly.

“No sex Jackson! Last time you fucked me before a shoot the director literally asked whether I had a stick up my ass-shut up it's not funny!”

Jackson in the midst of his laughing fit was shoved out of the shower.

“Wait, babe! Come on, you can't just leave me like this.” Jackson gestured to Mark’s naked body. “You can't shamelessly tease me with your gorgeous...everything. God damn you are so hot!”

“I'm literally just taking a shower.” Mark rolled his eyes before pulling the curtain closed, “I’ll be out in like 5 minutes then you can abuse yourself all you want in here.”

“I wanted you to abuse me!” Jackson shouted out but he could tell that Mark had stopped paying attention to him. He walked to the bathroom counter looking dejected. He saw the jewelry Mark had taken off before stepping into the shower. His eyes landed on Mark’s engagement ring carefully placed in the jewelry box.

It was a pity that Mark was stuck with such a tiny diamond just because Jackson was impatient and so in love with Mark he couldn't wait to propose. Jackson lifted the ring out examining it with a sigh.

A sudden idea popped in his head looking at the ring. What if...he exchanged the diamond for a bigger one? Yeah Mark cherished the actual ring but switching out the diamond wouldn't be changing anything really. 

It was perfect. He could swap the diamonds after work today. Mark never wore jewelry to his shoots because he was afraid of losing or damaging something. And he wouldn't be home till late tonight so he wouldn't even notice it would be gone. Jackson grinned, already thinking of romantic ways to re-propose to Mark and present him with his new and improved ring.

“Okay, shower is all yours!” Mark called out, Jackson quickly hid the ring behind him turning to see Mark drying himself off with a towel. He smiled at Jackson and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I'm sorry babe, I’ll make it up to you tonight okay?”

Jackson grinned back at him, “No worries, I'm sure tonight will be very special.” Mark quirked his eyebrows but passed by him with a shake of his head.

“Sure, whatever you say. I'm going to make breakfast. You want some?”

“I’ll pass...gotta get to work early today.” Jackson smiled, he could feel the ring digging into his palm as squeezed it. Mark shrugged at that and moved to leave the bathroom. Jackson looked back down at his ring with a smirk. Finally he could give Mark the ring he deserved.

.

.

.

Jackson fumbled to turn the keys to his apartment with a bouquet of roses and a pile of groceries in his arms. He had just managed to run to the jewelry shop to switch out the rings after work. He had planned the perfect dinner to woo his older fiancee before presenting him his surprise. Mark wouldn't know what hit him.

Jackson deposited the bags and flowers on the kitchen. He went to return his jacket to the closet when he heard the quick patter of feet. Shit, Mark wasn’t supposed to be home yet.

  
Jackson was struggling to come up with an explanation when Mark suddenly appeared, tears in his eyes. Jackson gaped at the sight, he could count on his hand the number of times he had seen Mark crying.

“Mark? What's wrong what happened?” Jackson asked in alarm. He ran up to him and scanned over Mark’s trembling body, hands coming up to grab his shoulders to stabilize him.

“Jackson…” Mark hiccuped trying to control his breathing, “I'm so sorry. I...I think I lost my engagement ring.”

“Uhh…” Jackson weakly held onto Mark’s arms he was still too shocked by his burst of raw emotion to respond. He didn’t want Mark thinking the ring was lost but this would ruin the surprise he had planned.

“I...I’ve been freaking out about this all day! I couldn't find it this morning after you left and I canceled the shoot and I’ve been spending all day trying to find it. Oh, Jackson!” Mark was pacing in front of Jackson, fingers threaded into his hair in distress.

“I'm so sorry. I've looked everywhere. I don't know what happened, I took it off before taking a shower and I-oh god! Oh god what if it went down the drain. I probably already ran the faucet and-” Mark broke off in a choked sob crumbling against Jackson’s chest.

“Mark! Mark, baby listen to me!” Jackson gripped his arms shaking him slightly. Mark covered his face with his hands refusing to budge.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…” Mark cried, his voice so pained that it burned every nerve in Jackson’s body.

“Mark!” Jackson snapped jerking his wrists away from his face, Mark stared up at him looking so scared and vulnerable. Jackson felt like a shit for making the man he was supposed to take care of and protect for the rest of his life feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. Jackson's gaze softened and he cupped Mark’s face to wipe away his tears.

“Mark...I...this wasn't exactly how I wanted this to go, but here…” Jackson reached into his pocket to pull out a small box and popped it open to reveal the ring. Mark gasped in relief as he lunged for the box and pulled the box to his chest.

“What the fuck Jackson?” he spluttered, his eyes red and puffy as he looked up at Jackson in disbelief. The younger man looked away feeling the flush of embarrassment burn the back of his neck.

“I'm so sorry. I...honestly didn't think you’d find out. I'm surprised to see you get this upset honestly.” Jackson sheepishly remarked, he winced at the glare Mark shot at him raising his hands defensively. “You’re right! I’m the biggest idiot in the world. Like the _dumbest_ -”

“No shit, you’re the worst! I can't believe you, I-” Mark cut himself off, a fresh batch of tears from pure relief threatening to fall. Jackson panicked and pulled him in for a hug, tucking the slighter man's head under his chin and rocking him.

“Oh god please don't cry anymore. It fucking kills me to see you in tears Mark.” Jackson littered kisses into his hair, stroking the small of his back gently. Mark gradually got his breathing back in control before relaxing in his arms.

“Why the hell did you take it in the first place?” Mark asked pounding a fist against his chest. He sounded like he was trying to be frustrated and angry, but his voice was weak and it came off as more exhausted. “Were you trying to mess with me?”

“What? Of course not! I wouldn't put you through this for a joke-I...well, just look at the ring.” Jackson gestured to the box in Mark’s hand. Mark blinked in confusion but looked back down to look at the ring properly.

“It’s...did you switch out the diamond?” he asked incredulously, his fingers hovering over the ring hesitant to even touch it.

“I...I wanted to get you a bigger diamond and I was just waiting for an opportunity to switch it out. I took it when you were in the shower. You usually never wear jewelry to a shoot.” Jackson said, cautiously watching Mark stare at the new ring.

“Not my ring though, I put it on a chain around my neck so I always have it.” Mark sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He reached for the ring, letting his thumb brush against the shiny diamond. “Jackson...you didn't need to do this.”

“I wanted to. Mark, I promised you more didn't I?” Jackson brought a hand up halting Mark before he could interrupt. “I know you would never ask for something like this. But I am allowed to spoil you. I like spoiling you. Don't take that away from me.”

Mark rolled his eyes but his cheeks were still tinged red, “You are so cheesy. Sweet, but cheesy and lame as hell. Here…” Mark gave the ring back to Jackson and smiled up at him wiggling his fingers, “Put it on me please.”

Jackson almost squealed at how cute he looked. He reached out to grab Mark’s hand pressing a series of kisses to his knuckles. He rolled the ring between his fingers for a moment before moving to slide it on until Mark pulled his hand back.

“You didn’t ask me anything yet.” Mark teased lightly.

“Mark,” Jackson warned lowly, “Every second this ring isn't on you finger gets me angsty.”

“You shouldn't have stolen it from me then.” Mark stuck his tongue out and then childishly whined, “Where’s the romance if you just stick it back on? On your knees, come on.”

“Wouldn't be the first time you asked me to do that, huh?” Jackson winked before hopping to his knee and giggling to himself. Mark rolled his eyes with a groan.

“This is what I get when I ask for romance…”

“Mark Tuan.” Jackson declared loudly, voice light and whimsical. Mark exhaled a soft fond laugh. “Love of my life. Light in my darkness. Breath to my soul."

"If you keep this up, I will say no." Mark warned, barely suppressing his delighted grin.

"You've already given me the world when you said yes the first time. Say you'll do it again, say you'll marry me Mark." 

“Yes, of course.” Mark smiled sweetly down at him, letting Jackson slip the ring back where it belonged. Jackson swooped him up in his arms. He immediately claimed a kiss letting Mark wrap his arms around his neck and savoring the feel of those delicate lips against his own. Mark laughed as Jackson swung him around a little, whooping and cheering just like the first time he asked.

“God I love you so much. You have no idea. I swear, if I'm worth anything at all I'll never make you cry like this again.” Jackson said burying himself into Mark’s hair.

“Those are some pretty interesting vows.” Mark giggles before pressing his lips underneath his jaw. Jackson closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Do you know what you promised me when you first asked me to marry you?”

“I think after you said “yes” I blacked out momentarily.” Jackson grinned when Mark laughed open mouthed against his neck. He squeezed the elder tighter, that sweet sound was all he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. “What cheesy line did I use? I’ll love you till my dying breath?”

“I think you threw something like that in there.” Mark hummed in amusement, he threaded his fingers through Jackson's hair pressing their foreheads together before he smiled up at him.

“You promised to make me happy, Jackson. And since the beginning, since before we could barely afford rent you've delivered on that.” Mark whispered against his lips. 

“It's not going to be easy but I think if we promise each other that, promise to make each other happy. I think...we’re going to be just fine.”

“More than fine. Perfect.” Jackson kissed him once on the nose and twice on the lips. “You get the easy part of the deal, do you have any idea how madly in love I am with you?”

Jackson could swear his breath was swept away when Mark tilted his head and smiled, his almond eyes crinkling beautifully at the corners.

“Oh Jackson…” he sighed softly, curling his fingers into his shirt and burying his ring into the cloth. “Thank you for always keeping your promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, I feel like there hasn't been enough fluff lately for these two cuties. Jackson, I hope you're feeling better!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at triscilie!


End file.
